Estaremos cayendo
by Asusi Odell
Summary: "Naruto ¿Te arrepientes?" "¿Eh?" "De nosotros... de mi embarazo...?" "...Si, si me arrepiento"


¿Los sueños tienen sabores? Claro que no. Pero por alguna razón, Hinata pensaba que sí. Y el sueño que la había despertado sabía a rayos de sol y a mantequilla. Era extraño, sus sueños solían saber a algo dulce, otras veces a algo amargo pero nunca había soñado con sabor salado. La mantequilla era salada pero ¿los rayos de sol?...podrían saber a cualquier cosa.

Los rayos de sol sabían a Naruto.

Esperen ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hinata se enrollo con la sabana hundiendo su rojo rostro…Con que sabían a Naruto ¿Eh? Pero ella nunca había probado al oji azul. Aun así, de seguro que sabía bien, dulce o salado ¡No importaba!... ¡Que estaba diciendo! Después de todo quizá jamás probaría al rubio. Después de todo, no si él tenía novia….Incluso si no, jamás pasaría. Porque simplemente era ella, solo Hinata.

Él no le pertenecía…Y aun así se atrevía a desearlo. ¿Qué le sucedía? La ojiperla trago en seco. Sintió que el calor en sus mejillas iba desapareciendo, así que tomo una bocana de aire. Miro hacia la ventana. Extraño. Normalmente cuando se despierta para ir al instituto el sol no ha salido….Volteo su mirada a su costado. Su reloj. Las 9:30 am.

¡Las 9:30?! ¡Dios! ¿Qué le había pasado a su alarma? Era tardísimo. Se levantó como rayo de la cama. ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Fue al baño rápido. Dejo salir todo lo que en la noche había retenido. Luego se metió a la ducha, tenía que lavarse rápido… ¿El cabello? Ese podría lavárselo al volver. Estaba segura de que su madre se reía de ella desde cielo. Su hija no iba a cambiar después de todo, siempre seria así de despistada. _Su madre_. Se detuvo por un segundo y miro al techo. Su madre la estaba viendo ¿Cierto?...

"Sé, que te estas riendo, mamá…Lo haré mucho mejor mañana"

¡Ah sí! Tenía que darse prisa. El agua estaba muy fría, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las primeras gotas de agua chocar. Tenía que hacerlo, zambullo todo cuerpo en el chorro de agua fría, era bueno, eso la iba a terminar de despertar. Masajeo con apuro todo su cuerpo con jabón olor a almendras moscadas. No más salió se secó muy bien y se vistió con su uniforme, tomó su mochila y bajó al comedor, puso unas tostadas a freír, espero unos minutos, se metió una a la boca, y tomó la otra para el camino. Se fue corriendo a la salida. Cerró la puerta y con pasos rápidos se dirigió al instituto, masticaba y masticaba pero parecía que no podía tragar, necesitaba algo de tomar. Trago con dificultad en pan tostado.

Mientras corría miraba su reloj de mano ¡Que tarde era! ¿Qué excusa iba a decir? No, no podía decir mentiras…Diría la verdad; La alarma no sonó, o quizás si lo hizo pero estaba tan embelesada en su sueño que no había podido escucharla…Aligero el paso, ya casi llegaba, podía ver las puerta del Instituto. Tatsuke, el vigilante le sonrió y le dio los buenos días, con mucha pena solo pudo responder alzando la mano. ¡Es que tenía prisa! Entró al pasillo y buscó su salón con la mirada.

Estaba frente la puerta, podía escuchar a la maestra hablar. Miro su reloj quedaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara… Y si ¿esperaba a que terminara?

\- Hayami Hinata… ¿Qué hace fuera del aula?- Le pregunto la directora Tsunade. Acompañaba con su rayo de sol con bigotes en las mejillas. Su corazón dio un vuelco a verlo con la mirada desviada haciendo un puchero de lado. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Se le veía de mal humor… ¿Se le había hecho tarde también?

-D-directora Tsunade…Y-yo…Este…- ¡Se había quedado sin palabras! Su madre de seguro estaba negando con su cabeza.

-¿Se le hizo tarde? O ¿Se escapó de clase como algunos por aquí?- Dijo mirando al rubio, haciéndolo bufar.

-S-se me hizo tarde…L-le prometo que no volverá a pasar…

-Está bien, ahora déjame pasar- La ojiperla se hizo a un lado, deteniéndose al lado de Naruto. Ella alzo la vista para verlo. Su ceño aún estaba fruncido. Estaba de mal humor, será mejor si no le hablase…La rubia golpeo la puerta dos veces, dejando salir a Shizune, la maestra de biología.

-Oh, directora Tsunade, justo la clase término… ¿Les ordeno que se queden?

-No es necesario, pueden retirarse.

-Bien, pueden irse a la siguiente clase.- La estampida de estudiantes salió disparada.

-…Eh… ¿Hayami-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? Estaba a punto de llamar a su casa por su falta a clase

-Shizune-sensei…

-A la señorita Hayami se le hizo tarde, Shizune, pero ella no es el problema, esta niña está en el cuadro de honor…El problema es este… –Se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó del cuello- Este idiota.

-¡Abuela!- Dijo por fin de mala gana.

-¡Naruto idiota! No me digas abuela en el instituto.

-No mereces ser llamada abuela, ¡a los nietos se les cubre!

-Tengo un nieto sumamente imbécil.- Shizune y Hinata miraban la escena con una gotita de sudor bajando por su frente…No era secreto que Tsunade Senju era la abuela de Naruto Namikaze. Aun así la rubia no dejaba que Naruto tuviera privilegios ¡Claro que no!- ¡Naruto es suficiente! ¡Ya no seas tan cabezota! ¡Tienes que entrar a clases!

-Lo hago…Solo no me siento muy bien que digamos- Bufo de lado.

-S-shizune sensei….Disculpe mi falta, quisiera poder hablar con usted para ponerme al día con la clase que perdí…

-¡Oh sí!...

-Shizune, te dejo a este tonto, por unos momentos, te quiero en cinco minutos en el salón de maestros, tendremos una reunión muy importante, así que los estudiantes tendrán un poco de tiempo libre… Excepto tu Naruto, tú te quedaras con Hinata y como ambos no vinieron a clase, los quiero en la biblioteca estudiando el tema que perdieron. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, directora Tsunade.

-¡Tch!- Se rasco con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

-Está bien…Como les decía, el día de hoy deje una tarea fuerte en parejas, lastimosamente no podrán elegir a una persona afine a ustedes, puesto que las parejas ya están hechas, así que como son los únicos que no se presentaron, ustedes dos formaran equipo para esta tarea. ¿DE ACUERDO?- Hinata asintió. ¿De acuerdo NARUTO?-Exigió respuesta del rubio.

-¡Por todos los cielos!-El oji azul rodo sus ojos- ¡Sí! ¡De acuerdo'ttebayo!- Respondió de mala gana.

\- Hayami-san puedes pedirle a TenTen los apuntes, después de ir a la biblioteca, también tengo que ir a la reunión…Aprovechen el tiempo. Hayami-san, vigila a Naruto, te lo encargo.

-M-muchas gracias sensei.- Le sonrió viéndola alejarse. Un escalofrió recorrió su brazo cuando Naruto rozo su brazo al de ella.

-H-hola…

-Ah…Hola Hinata-chan- Contesto sin mucha atención.

-¿N-nos vamos, N-Naruto-kun?

-Ahh…Si- Esto era extraño. Naruto era un chico bastante energético. Era como una bebida energizante. ¡Si así era! Y ahora, parecía un café amargo. Sus ojos no se veían como siempre, no se le veía el azul vibrante de siempre, se veían sin profundidad. Y se veían tristes. La peli azul frotó sus manos de forma nerviosa, estaba tan cerca de él, que podía aspirar su aroma a limpio y a frutos secos. Caminaron con pasos rápidos, Hinata sabía que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo y llegar pronto a la biblioteca, pero los pasos de Naruto eran lentos, como si la clase no le importara. No quería dejarlo atrás. Así que sus pasos se volvieron un poco más lentos, llegando a caminar a su lado. "¡Di algo!" Se dijo mentalmente. Estaba triste, tenía que dale aunque sea unas palabras de ánimo. Alzo su vista al techo, pero ella no veía el techo rojizo del instituto veía a su madre "No dejes que diga algo tonto, mamá, por favor". Dejo salir un largo suspiro. Sentía que sudaba… ¡Solo estaban caminando! Solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, no tenía por qué ponerse así, pensaría que era rara… ¡Ahh cuando eran niños! Lo recordaba tan bien que…

-Cof, cof- Dejó salir el rubio con rasgos zorrunos.

-N-Naruto-kun… ¿Te sientes bien?...Estas pálido…

-Ah, estoy bien Hinata-chan, solo estoy un poco mareado…- Le dijo desviando la mirada. Aligero el paso. Haciendo que Hinata diera un giro para detenerlo y verlo a los ojos.

-¿E-estas seguro que te sientes bien c-como para entrar a la biblioteca?- Le pregunto viéndolo con sus ojos perlas que destilaban más que amor, admiración. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, como si los ojos perla de Hinata fueran un caleidoscopio. Se detuvo. Su boca se entreabrió y se relamió los labios. La peli azul parpadeo muchas veces, como si jugara con sus pestañas. El rubio trago en seco; Hinata siempre había sido una chica bonita, nada más. Pero ahora que la veía como nunca antes la ha visto podría decir que no solo era bonita. Era hermosa…No, era preciosa. Sus mejillas eran mucho más rellenas de lo que recordaba pero estaban siempre rosas, su cara era más alargada, su cabello… ¿Desde hace cuándo era tan largo? La recordaba con su cabello corto… y sus ojos…Sus ojos no habían cambiado en nada al pasar los años. Hinata siempre seguía siendo Hinata.

-E-estoy bien, la biblioteca es un lugar muy tranquilo… ¿Vamos?- Le sonrió.

-S-sí. –Siguieron su caminar a paso lento.

Estaba caminando con Naruto Namikaze. ¡El chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía memoria! Era tan maravilloso como al verlo, podía regresar a sus sueños, lo recordaba tan bien, cada facción, cada gesto, cada ademan, cada mirada, le recordaba tan bien, que en sus sueños su imagen, era tan exacta. Aun se preguntaba como todo eso era posible. Sentía como su corazón esparcía el calor hasta sus mejillas. Su respiración se empezó a agitar ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No te hiperventiles Hinata! ¡No te atrevas! Tomó una bocanada de aire…Y la dejo salir al sentir la mano cálida del rubio descansar en su hombro. Y suspiro. Las palmaditas en su hombro calmaban su agitación.

-Hinata-chan, gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Le sonrió con esa sonrisa que más le gustaba.

-N-no es nada…

-Prometo no ser una carga en la tarea.- ¿Una carga? ¿Desde cuándo "carga" significaba Naruto y no Hinata?

-N-no te preocupes, trabajaremos juntos- Le regalo al rubio una sonrisa tierna.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, solo nos estoy atrasando.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Reunión de profesores! ¡La puta madre, eso era lo mejor de todo el jodido mundo! El patio de la escuela era tan fresco. Aun así Kiba seguía teniendo calor, por lo que abrió unos cuantos bonotes de su camisa. ¡Mucho mejor! Shino se estaba tardando demasiado con las bebidas. ¡De seguro se había entretenido con el hormiguero que estaba cerca!…Enfrente de sus ojos, por la fuerza del viento, voló un girasol. Que solo le recordaba a una persona. Hinata Hayami. Su mejor amiga. ¡Ahhhhh! Había extrañado verla en el pupitre, había extrañado como su cabello se movía al son del viento y de cómo miraba con atención al frente. Pero lo que más había extrañado era su voz diciéndole "B-buenos días, Kiba-kun" ¡Negó con su cabeza con violencia! ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Ella era su mejor amiga. Solo eso. Era inevitable ver en sus ojos que su amor no era para él. Como un necio, fingía no ver. Fingía no saber.

-Ah, Kiba-kun…- Le saludo Shino, cansado con dos refrescos en sus manos.

-Shino, te tardaste.-Se acercó a él y tomo el refresco que estaba frio.

-Lo siento, pero la cafetería estaba llena y Aiko-san no me reconoció- Dijo en una esquina con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Se olvidó de su comprador número uno?

-No lo hagas peor, Kiba…-Dijo como espagueti.

-O-oye…No es para tanto- Ánimo a su amigo con nerviosismo.

-¡Chicos!

-¡TenTen!- Le saludo con energía Kiba.

-Hola, Tenten.

-¿No han sabido nada de Hinata?...Me tiene preocupada ¿Qué tal si vamos a verla a su departamento al salir de clases? Ha de estar enferma.

-Me parece buena idea, de seguro Hinata aún me recuerda.

-Y ¿a e-este que mosco le pico?- Pregunto la azabache haciendo una mueca.

-Tú ya lo conoces…No tiene importancia… ¿Podemos pasar a traer a Akamaru?

-Ehh…Esta bien…Pero ¿por qué quieres llevarlo?

-¿Qué dices? Akamaru es parte de nuestra pandilla…-Le enseño los colmillos.

-Entonces ¿No importa que Neji nos acompañe?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Ese engreído de tercero? ¿Ese niño…-No pudo terminar porque sintió el puño de Tenten en su cabeza.

-¡O-oye! ¿¡Que carajos te sucede Tenten!? ¡No puedes ir por allí golpeando gente mientras habla! ¡Arg!- Rugió- A veces eres molesta.

-Después de todo Neji es primo de Hinata.- Aclaró Shino. El dueño de Akamaru odiaba el hecho que Hayami Neji, el lamezuelas del profesor fuera el primo de Hinata. ¡Como odiaba a ese tipo! Se creía tan importante.

-Tch, ya que…Después de todo se le nota lo mariquita.

-Exacto…. ¿QUE?- Ahí iba de nuevo su puño. No solo en su cabeza sino también en su mejilla.

-¡Ten…Ten…Por qué….!

-Cállate de una buena vez Kiba, sino mi puño se meterá tanto en tu boca que arrancare tu lengua. No vuelvas a insultar a Neji-kun.- Shino se sentía fuera, fuera de sus amigos. Siempre seria así ¿Ignorado por todos? ¿Era por sus insectos? ¿Era por sus gafas? ¿Por su extremadamente guapura? ¿O por su tono de voz seductor?

-Neji-kun ya visitó la TentenCueva…-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Cabeza, mejillas, y bajos. Shino se dejó caer en el suelo. Daba vueltas con una lágrima bajando en su mejilla. ¡Joder! Dolía. Muchas veces era mejor ser ignorado.

-¿S-shino?...¡Ya no podrás inspeccionar ninguna cueva dentro de mucho tiempo, amigo!...¡Tenten ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Le grito con una venita saltando en su frente.

-Ya cállate, Kiba. Si no tu tampoco podrás inspeccionar otra cueva por mucho, mucho tiempo.- Le dijo dándose la vuelta- Nos vemos a la salida para de idiotas.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está el pendejo de Naruto?- Chillo Sasuke. Mientras su cabello negro danzaba.

-¿Ya extrañas a tu mejor amigo?- Preguntó el peli rojo alzando la ceja.

-Ni de coña, pero el muy idiota me debe dinero.-Carraspeo de lado.

-¿En serio? Creí que Naruto cagaba dinero.

-Esto de Mika lo está afectando mucho…

-Han pasado tres semanas… ¿Aun le duele?- Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue el primer amor de Naruto ¡Obvio que le duele! ¡Jodido emo sin cejas!

-Vaya pero que boca tienes, Sasuke.

-La cosa es que necesito el jodido dinero para comprarle algo a Sakura…

-Muy detallista me saliste.

-No me jodas, pero ella habla por los codos sobre un nuevo artefacto para el cabello y ha estado ahorrando mucho…Quiero regalárselo para su cumpleaños.

-Muy lindo, luego me dices como te va con la depilación de piernas.

-Gilipollas…Y…Matsuri ¿ya se te declaro?

-¿Eh? ¿Matsuri? ¿La de primer año?- Pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Me vas a decir que no sabes? La chica babea por ti. Ella tiene en la frente escrito "Gaara senpai notice me"- Exploto en risas el Uchiha. Causando confusión en el pelirrojo.

-¿"Notice me senpai"?- Pregunto.

-De seguro cada vez que te ve, mueve su trasero de un lado a otro esperando que la notes.- El color rojo invadió las mejillas pálidas del sin cejas. La próxima vez que la viera ¡Sí que iba a notarla!...Matsuri, ahora que lo pensaba si era una chica bonita. Con un cuerpo de muerte para ir a primer año. Y ¡movía el trasero de un lado a otro por el! El Uchiha chasqueo los dedos para después poner sus manos en la cabeza, dejando el que viento chocara en su rostro. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, una de las razones por las que el oji marino no le desagradaba mucho, era porque el tipo decía pocas palabras y su voz no era para nada molesta y chillona. Era un tipo tranquilo, todo lo contrario al idiota de Naruto. El pelirrojo dejo salir un bostezo que evocaba bastante cansancio.

-¿No has podido dormir estos días?

-He vivido un drama con Temari y su esposo… ¡Ya están casados y no se van de la casa!...No me molesta que estén ahí, es más extrañaba a Temari, pero últimamente se trae un humor del infierno. Espero que la mala racha se le pase…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- La voz de la peli rosa los interrumpió. Caminando, no, dando pequeños saltos hasta ellos.

-Sakura- Alzo su mano en forma de saludo, había una palabra que describía el tono de voz del Uchiha: Arrogante. ¡Ah no iba a cambiar nunca!

-Hola Sakura-san

-Ah, hola Gaara-kun, no te había visto- Se rió, sobando su brazo izquierdo….-¡Vámonos Sasuke!- Se acercó a él y se colgó de su brazo. Lo apretó y hundió su nariz en él, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro, también al mismo tiempo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué? Aún estamos en la escuela, Sakura.

-¿No lo saben?

-¿Saber qué?- Inquirió el pelirrojo.

-La reunión de maestros se ha transformado en una capacitación…Por lo tanto han dado la orden de que regresemos a casa…Por lo visto eso va para largo.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora puedo ir a ordenarle a Kankuro que ordene la casa, hoy viene el esposo de Temari, de una junta de trabajo…Y ella se enfadara si tenemos la casa hecha un desastre. Mujer problemática...- Ahora ¡Si sonaba como Shikamaru! ¡Ahora sabia porque la llamaba así! Su hermana era problemática.

-¿¡Que no estaban en su luna de miel!? ¿Tan pronto?

-¿Qué dices? La luna de miel término hace un año- La oji jade se rio incomoda, frotando su cabeza…Ellos tienen su propia casa pero Shikamaru tuvo algo urgente en esta ciudad, y bueno pues es mi familia y nuestra casa es enorme, así que se están hospedando con nosotros.

-La saludas de mi parte, y espero poder visitarla… ¿No te importa Gaara-kun?

-En lo absoluto. Vengan a visitarla así no tendrá que hablarme solo a mí, sobre cosas que no me interesan, cosas de la luna de miel y todo eso. No malentiendan pero es perturbador escuchar como mi hermana alardea de lo buen esposo que es el Nara.- Rodó los ojos. Dejando a sus dos amigos como estatuas moradas.

-S-suficiente información.-Dejo salir la pelirroja….-Hmmm… ¿Nos vamos Sasuke?

-Sí, vámonos Sakura- Dijo rodeándola con un brazo….-Nos vemos Gaara, si ves al imbécil de Naruto le dices que tenemos algo pendiente.

-Está bien.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata chan… ¿Podrías repetir otra vez?- Pregunto con vergüenza. Hinata le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-C-claro que si… Mira las células se reproducen duplicando su contenido y luego dividiéndose en dos, entonces el ciclo de división es el medio fundamental a través del cual todos los seres vivos se propagan. En especies unicelulares como las bacterias y las levaduras, cada división de la célula produce un nuevo organismo….¿Naruto?- El chico parecía verla, la escuchaba decir su nombre, pero lo hacía como si estuviera bajo el agua. Se sentía mal, se sentía resfriado, y todo le daba sueño. La voz de a oji perla era dulce a su oído, pero por alguna razón se escuchaba lejana. ¿Por qué no se acerca un poco más? Si tan solo se acercara un poco más, podría escucharla mejor y no se sentiría tan cansado.

-¿N-Naruto?- No había respuesta. La peliazul con miedo alzo su mano y en una caricia dio suaves golpecitos en la mejilla del ojiazul.- ¿N-naruto-kun?

-¿Eh?- La miro con esos ojos azules sin profundidad. Naruto carraspeo, ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos que a diferencia de los suyos, mostraban preocupación y calidez y eso...No sabía cómo era posible.

-¿E-estas bien?- Le pregunto con una voz dulce.

-Ah, sí, si estoy bien, discúlpame, solo te causo problemas.- Respondió cabiz baja

-C-claro que no… ¿S-seguro que no te sientes enfermo? Podemos ir a la enfermería…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto una voz intrusa.

-H-hola…Si…

-¡Ah Hinata-chan!

-¡Tatsuke-san!

-Que bien que los encuentro, me resulto extraño ver salir a todos menos a ti, Hinata-chan así que decidí revisar, por si habían quedado alumnos todavía,…La reunión de profesores se ha prolongado hasta tarde, así que la directora ha dado la orden de mandar a los estudiantes a sus casas.

-¿E-en serio?...Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia, Tatsuke-san

-No es nada, pequeña, bueno ahora que ya hice mi trabajo, regresare a mi puesto, que regresen bien a casa.- La ojiperla le sonrió mientras asentía. Naruto se limitó a alzar la mano en modo de despedida.

-N-Naruto-kun…N-no me importaría quedarme más tiempo aquí para seguir estudiando…

-Vamos a casa. A mi casa.

-¿E-eh?...-¿A su casa? ¡Esperen! No visitaba la casa del rubio desde, desde ¡Hace mucho tiempo! Trago con dificultad y sintió como su frente se humedecía…

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿E-eh?- ¡Di algo más!

-¿E-está bien que vaya a tu casa, N-Naruto-kun?

-¿Qué dices? Hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas.- Le sonrió e hizo un movimiento tierno con su nariz, como un conejito. La oji perla sostuvo sus mejillas rojas.

-S-sí, vamos.

.

.

.

.

Grande, cálida y magnifica eran las palabras que describían la casa de Naruto Namikaze. A la chica se le iba a salir el alma, todo era tan contrario a su pequeño departamento. Era una casa bellísima, era de un color amarillo claro, con muchas flores rosas y magentas…Tenia el techo rojizo y ventanales blancos. Acogedora. Totalmente acogedora por fuera y ni se imaginaba como iba a ser por dentro. La casa parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, sus ojos se dilataron al verla. Bonita. Ella iba a trabajar duro para poder comprar una casa tan linda como era esa. Una casa, la cual compartir con su familia. Solo quisiera que su madre también la disfrutara. Sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta ¡Hinata! ¡No pienses cosas tristes! ¡No ahora! Se obligó a tragar ese nudo y a limpiar y disimular sus ojos que ya presentaban ese color rojo.

-Hinata, ¿No piensas entrar?- El chico la saco de sus pensamientos. La esperaba en la puerta blanca de madera.

-S-sí, ahora voy…- La chica formo una sonrisa y camino hasta él. Cuando paso por la puerta sintió que el aire era diferente. Afuera estaba fresco. Adentro estaba cálido. Que podría quitarse los zapatos y caminar descalza sobre el piso de madera con sus pantaloncillos de pijama ¡Oh sería lo más estupendo! Salió de sus infantiles pensamientos al ver la imagen de Kushina en una veladora. Sonreía. Aun no podía creer que ella ahora le hacía compañía a su madre. Quería llorar de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza sacudiendo las lágrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos, no podía mostrarse triste, no delante de Naruto.

-Me reconforta que tu madre le hace compañía, Hinata-chan.- Esto le hizo abrir los ojos en par, con admiración, sus labios se abrieron formando un perfecto ovalo. – Eran las mejores amigas.- Cerró sus ojos junto a una enorme sonrisa, que la hizo temblar, no sabía lo que esa sonrisa podría provocar en ella.

-Me alegro que aun seas mi amiga Hinata-chan

-N-Naruto –kun- Le dijo con voz cortada y dulce- Estoy muy feliz… ¿En dónde está Minato-san?

-Está de viaje con el viejo Jiraiya, están abriendo un nuevo hospital en Nueva York, creo que regresara en unos meses.- Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Seis? Desde la muerte de su madre. Hinata recordaba ese día, pero deseaba no hacerlo, ese día hace seis años, cuando su mamá dio su último latido. Desde ese día no fue la Hinata alegre que todos recordaban, y uno a uno sus amigos se fueron alejando. Así como Naruto.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha? Aun me siento dormido y de verdad quiero avanzar con la tarea.- La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Adelante.

-Bien, todo está como hace años, conoces la casa, así que siéntete libre tomar, y comer cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.- Se alejó. Si bien era cierto, la casa no había cambiado para nada. Pero si estaba diferente, las paredes eran de un color hueso y había nuevas fotos y nuevos adornos. Camino por la sala tocando con la yema de sus dedos los pétalos de las flores que adornaban todas partes. Podía recordar las tardes que pasaba junto a Naruto, mientras su madre trabajaba. Parecía que había sido ayer, se recordaba jugar bajo los rociadores de agua, con Kushina tras ellos. Se le salió una risita divertida. ¿Cómo era que había tanto silencio? No recordaba que el silencio formara parte de esta casa. Se detuvo al ver una foto cerca de una mesita. Su madre, Kushina-san, Minato-san, Naruto-kun y ella. En el verano de hace cinco años. Paso su dedo índice por el vidrio del marco, las extrañaba, a ambas….Algo la distrajo, la voz de Naruto. El rubio cantaba en la ducha. Esto la hizo reír, quizá ya no se encontraba triste y aburrido. Volvía ser el mismo Naruto de siempre. Movió ligeramente su cabeza para escuchar mejor lo que el rubio cantaba:

 _Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa, sou dayo_

 _{Pisaré el acelerador y no pienso parar!}_

 _youru wo nukeru_

 _{Atravesando la noche.}_

 _nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa, sou dayo_

 _{Me quejaré al final, el balance es cero, Si!}_

 _hibi wo kezuru..._

 _{Pienso terminar mis días...}_

La conocía. Era la banda favorita del oji azul. Asian Kung Fu Generation. Llevo su la palma de su mano a su boca para no reír tanto. Camino hacia la cocina, porque a nadie le gustaría ser espiado, en esa situación, porque ella también lo hacía.

Estando en la cocina, vio un jarrón con galletas y busco en el frigorífico algo fresco para beber, podrían estudiar y comer un poco. Abrió el jarrón y tomo unas cuantas galletas y las coloco en un platillo de cerámica blanco. Sirvió el refresco en vasos y los ordeno en la mesa. De seguro Naruto tenía mucha…Y las galletas no iban a llenarlo. Sería mejor si preparaba algo más…

-Termine- La interrumpió. La boca de Hinata formo un "O". Estaba ahí. Húmedo. Fresco. Con ropa liviana. Con el cabello mojado, que con afán secaba con la toalla. Podía ver el agua brillar en su rostro. Su imagen hizo que los vellitos del brazo se pararan. Sus respiraciones parecían suspiros. Se estaba acercando…Podía oler su frescura y su aroma a lima. Tomó asiento en la silla y miro las galletas.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tenía hambre!- El tono de su voz era distinto. Hoy si sonaba a Naruto. El ardor en sus mejillas se tranquilizó. La oji perla le hizo compañía y se sentó a su lado. No tan cerca ni tan lejos.

-¿T-te sientes mejor?

-¡Mucho mejor!

-¡Ah! Cierto, Hinata-chan, perdona por no llamarte en tu cumpleaños…Fue hace meses, y escuche que ganaste el primer lugar en las Nacionales de gimnasia… y no te llame para felicitarte…Soy un terrible amigo. ¿Verdad?- Agacho su cabeza y luego la miro…Le hizo la mirada de Flynn Rider pidiendo perdón.

-N-no te preocupes, eso no importa.

-Sí importa, porque tengo algo para ti.- ¿Tenía algo para ella? – Perdona que no venga envuelto- La chica negó con la cabeza. Sintió una descarga cuando el rubio tomó su mano. Sus manos estaban frescas. Coloco en ella una muñequera morada con tres estrellas.- Eres la mejor en gimnasia, pero te falta una de estas.- Le sonrió. Hinata miro la bandita que adornaba su muñeca. Era muy linda. Acaricio su muñeca con la otra mano y la abrazo. Le gustaba mucho.

-N-Naruto-kun, no debiste…Esto, es tan hermoso, muchas gracias.

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo darte- Tomó el vaso con refresco y lo bebió todo. Al momento de dejarlo en su lugar, su brazo hizo caer el otro vaso con refresco. Haciendo una desorden.

-¡Oh! ¿Cayo en tu uniforme?- Le pregunto.

-No, tranquilo, voy atraer algo para limpiar…-Se levantó, para sentir la mano de Naruto sujetar su muñeca.

-Yo cause esto, soy yo quien debe limpiar.

-P-pero no es ninguna molestia…Yo…-Los sintió. Sintió esas dos almohadillas frías sobre las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta no poder. Sus brazos no se movían, ¡El tenia novia! ¡Se supone que esto no tiene que pasar! Quería alejarlo. Debía alejarlo, pero no quería. Sintió como la húmeda lengua pedía acceso a su boca. La oji perla entreabrió sus labios dejando pasar la inquieta lengua del rubio. Ahora sentía una de sus manos acariciar su mejilla. Succionaba los labios suaves del ojiazul y ella sentía que sus labios ya no le pertenecían a ella. No más, estaban a merced del rubio. Su primer beso ¡Dios! ¡Era maravilloso! Sintió un pellizco en su labio inferior, la había mordido. Y le había gustado, tanto que acerco sus labios a la boca entreabierta del rubio para que la mordiera una vez más. Y así lo hizo, esta vez no la soltó. Se prendió de ella, la miraba con unos ojos brillantes y lascivos. Un sube y baja invadió en su vientre bajo ¿En qué momento se subió a la montaña rusa? Se sentía bien. Sintió un toque invasor en su abdomen. Y poco a poco sintió como desabotonaban su uniforme. Esto la hizo gemir entre besos, haciéndolo reír entre dientes. El ego del chico subió por los cielos al ver todo lo que podía provocar en ella. ¡Ella! ¡Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de la chica que tenía enfrente! No solo era preciosa sino que tenía un cuerpo marmoleado, cincelado por un artista. La mano masculina término de desabotonar la camisa que ya estaba húmeda por el sudor de la joven. Aun no la había visto porque estaba muy ocupado invadiendo la dulce boca, pero aun sin verla, la tocaba y estaba seguro de que tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Recorrió el abdomen jugando con sus dedos. Como si tocara piano. La chica rió. Alejo sus labios y la vio reír. Luego su semblante fue distinto. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ¡No! ¿¡Que estaban haciendo!?

-…No…-Dejo salir apenas.-…No…- La chica movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y miraba al piso…- E-esto esto mal…Mika-san, ella…-¿Es que acaso no sabía? ¡Ella lo había abandonado!

-…Perdóname, Hinata, pero no pude controlarme…Pero esto está bien, si tú quieres que así sea.- ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilo? Ella escuchaba, pero no podía dejar de ver sus labios. Quería que la besara de nuevo. ¡Pero no era correcto! El rubio se alejó unos centímetros, que para ella parecieron millas.

 _¡No!_

Y sintió su mano tocando sus hombros. Masajeaba sus hombros, ladeaba la cabeza al sentir el tacto fresco sobre sus hombros. Se detuvo.

 _¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Sigue!_

Naruto juro ver su expresión. Lo deseaba y la deseaba. Se rió bajo. Quería ver cuanto lo deseaba. La tomó con ambas manos por las muñecas. Fuerte, haciéndola gemir por inercia. ¿A dónde estaba el Naruto que ella conocía? A zancadas la apoyo en la pared, la hizo subir los brazos acorralada por las manos masculinas, las manos del oji azul eran tan grandes que fácilmente con una sola mano podía sujetar ambas muñecas de la oji perla. Haciéndolo así. Con la mano libre se paseó lentamente hacia el borde de la colina suave, ella exhalaba con violencia por la boca. Siguió jugueteando con la tela dura del uniforme manchado con jugo. Masajeo toda la redondez de los pechos de la chica, y con solo tocar un poco pudo deducir que el sujetar era de encaje.

Grandes y firmes.

 _¡Tócalos! ¡Naruto-kun!_

Naruto relamió sus labios y se deshizo de su camisa y se acercó lentamente al rostro de la peli azul. Podía sentir su aliento dulce.

-…Mika-san…-Susurro

-Preferiría que no dijeras su nombre más. ¿De acuerdo? Di mi nombre.- Ordeno.

-N-naruto-kun…- El chico se alejó. Y su ceño se frunció. ¿Es que acaso estaba jugando con ella?

 _¡Qué cruel!_

Aun teniendo sus muñecas prisioneras a la fuerza la llevo a la mesa y la hizo recostarse en ella. Su flequillo se partió a la mitad. Subió sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, por lo que todo el bulto del chico se apoyaba en su intimidad. Sentía sus piernas flaquear, prácticamente estaba arqueada en el aire, se sentía incomoda, sentía el dolor en la parte del coxis. Su camisa se abrió dejando ver el sujetador color crema con encaje rosa. No se había equivocado. Toda ella subía y bajaba al son de su respiración. Buscaba respuestas en los ojos del rubio. ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

Él dejó su peso apoyarse en ella, sintiendo en su cuerpo todo el peso del chico. Dolía. Lo veía tan cerca de ella. La veía fijo, podía fácilmente ver como ella tragaba con nerviosismo.

-N-Naruto-kun…N-no creo poder más…-Dejo salir entre gemidos. Es que de verdad sentía la presión en sus articulaciones que necesitaban estirarse porque se sentía entumecida. Ante ese malestar que necesitaba ser calmado, Naruto la subió un poco más a la mesa. Cabía a la perfección.

Pero no, no era ese lugar el que buscaba. No podía subirse a la mesa. No aguantaría el peso de ambos.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Aquí no.- El chico la tomó entre sus brazos, tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de otro modo más que decir "wow". Hinata se enredó a su abdomen cono enredadera. Él no podía ignorar más el bulto latiendo que se traía entre piernas, para calamar lo caliente que sentía su cuerpo, se deshizo de su camisa con rapidez, haciéndola volar por los cielos.

Sentía los brazos duros sostenerla, y sentía sus sensibles senos rozando el duro pecho de Naruto. Sus brazos delgados rodeaban el cuello y rostro tostado del rubio, y había encontrado un hueco entre la clavícula del chico para dejar descansar su cabeza por unos segundos, mientras llegaban a la habitación. Entre maldiciones subió las gradas hasta llegar a su habitación y como pudo abrió la puerta. Y rápidamente dejo a la chica en la cama. No la dejo respirar más, porque la hizo prisionera de sus labios. Estaba equivocada los rayos de sol no sabían a Naruto.

 _Naruto sabía a Naruto. Dulce, fresco y cálido._

Las manos masculinas no dudaron el recorrer la parte baja de su abdomen bajo la falda del uniforme. Justo ahí donde nacía el cosquilleo. La chica arqueo su espalda al sentir el tacto suave y juguetón sobre su ropa interior. Se detuvo. Haciéndola gemir por más.

 _¿Por qué hacía eso? No sabe que lo deseo. ¿P-por qué se detiene?_

Con una gran habilidad y rapidez la despojo de su falda. Dejándola en un conjunto de ropa interior sumamente provocadora. ¿Solía vestirse así siempre? Porque estaría encantado de desnudarla siempre. Hinata lo veía con sus ojos perlas entreabiertos y con la frente brillante por gotitas de sudor. La miro, la admiro. La tenia ahí, frente a sus ojos ¡Ah todas las cosas que planeaba hacerle! Como serpiente se unió a su cuerpo.

Llevo ambas manos a los hombros nívea y tiernos, bajando los tirantes color crema, para luego meter las manos debajo de Hinata, como si la abrazara, haciéndola arquear la espalda para que él pudiera desabotonar el sujetador con más facilidad y rapidez. Cuando lo hizo la despojo del que tenía prisioneros su pechos. Iba a mirarla…Pero ella recordó que nadie ¡Jamás! La había visto desnuda. Por reacción los cubrió. Y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No…No…No lo hagas, no los cubras, son hermosos….-Tomó una de las manos femeninas y la puso en su pecho duro.- Puedes abrazarme- Le dijo. La chica obedeció. Dejando sus pechos al aire. Colinas con botones rosas, duros. Comenzó a masajear los enormes pechos de la chica. Suaves y tersos. Firmes y dulces. La boca de la chica dejó salir un jadeo cuando sintió la lengua mojada jugar con sus pezones. Lo abrazo con más fuerza tratando de reprimir sus emociones.

Pero el jugaba divertido con los haciendo suyos esos botones rosas que era deliciosos y duros…y agradables de mordisquear…Pero, no solo jugaba, los saboreaba y los masajeaba. ¡Eran tan dulces!

Hinata jugaba con las hebras rubias del chico, era lo único que podía hacer, sus manos temblaban ante tal sensación, pasaba sus dedos entre las miles de hebras amarillas y de vez en cuando se mordía los labios… ¡Se sentía tan bien! No sabía cómo podía sentir esas emociones en su pequeño cuerpo.

 _¡No quiero pares!_

Como si el de sonrisa zorruna pudiera leerle la mente, dejo de chuparlos, haciendo que la Hayami se desinflara.

 _¿Qué? ¿P-por qué?_

Su detenimiento la hizo soltarlo, pero luego ella ladeo su cabeza al sentir la lengua suave recorrer la separación entre sus pechos y luego seguir su recorrido hasta su vientre. Ella se agarraba de las sabanas que tenía cerca, las retorcía ante tal sensación. Sentía que sus uñas cortas podían ahuerar las sabanas de tanta fuerza con las que las estrujaba.

La lengua de Naruto recorría todo el terso cuerpo, haciéndola gemir de placer. El silencio del que ella se quejó no estaba más, la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos que evocaban todo lo que sentía.

¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí! Ya había llegado a su vientre bajo. No había bajado de la montaña rusa. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¡Quería saberlo ya! Sintió la humedad de la saliva traspasar por su ropa interior, que claramente se había vuelto una molestia. El chico con expresión zorruna tomó un lado de la ropa interior. Y la bajo lento hasta dejarla por sus rodillas. Dejarla ahí no iba a funcionar, así que hizo que levantara un poco las piernas para despojarla completamente. ¡Ahí estaba ella! A su total merced. Bañada solo por la luz del sol a medio día que entraba por la ventana.

Hoy si, el rubio tenía todo el camino libre, sin molestias de ropa por algún lado. Lamio sus labios, al ver a tal obra de arte ante sus ojos. Dejo salir un gemido pesado. Se llevó un dedo a su boca, lo humedeció y con cuidado comenzó a tocar los bordes de la intimidad de la chica. Ella se llevó una sorpresa al sentir el dedo largo del chico juguetear cerca de su sexo.

-¡Ahhhh!...Y-yo…E-es…¡Ahhh!...L-la p-primer…- Lo sabía. Y se sentía todo un puto amo.

-No tengas miedo, solo déjate llevar por el placer que puedo darte…-El chico enmarco una sonrisa con sorna. Introdujo un dedo en ella. La chica arqueo su espalda al sentir un dedo dentro suyo, se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Salía y entraba, lento. Su pecho subía y bajaba y creía sudar más. Sintió ahora dos dedos jugar dentro de ella. ¡Era increíble! El chico se maravillaba al ver a la peli azul retorcerse en su cama, estrujando sus sabanas, mordiendo sus labios, ante el jugueteo….solo estaba empezando, era solo dos dedos, pronto lo tendría a todo el.

Poco a poco sus fluidos comenzaron a hacer presencia. Se mojaba rápido, estaba lista para él.

-M-más…-Pedía. Y recibió lo contario. El rubio dejo de jugar en ella. Haciéndola respingar.

 _¿Por qué? ¡Quiero que sigas, por favor!_

Di mi nombre- Dejo salir con una voz afilada y seductora.

-N-Naruto-kun…

-No. No tartamudees.- La chica trago en seco. ¡Podía hacerlo! Pero por favor él tenía que seguir. No quería dejar de sentir todo esto.

-Naruto-Kun.- Le dijo con una voz tierna e inocente, el rubio sonrió de lado. Y se deshizo de sus pantalones. Hinata lo vio de reojo….Ella…Jamás ¡Nunca había visto….! ¡Un eso!...Naruto Kun era enorme. Y ella era tan pequeña. Se acercó a ella. Y la chica alzo su mirada para ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

El chico quería entrar en ella de golpe, quería embestirla con todo lo que tenía, con todas su fuerzas hundirla en el a cada momento, así que llevo sus manos a las caderas definidas haciéndose dueño de ellas. La tomo firme y entro en esa cavidad ya mojada y estrecha.

La oji perla dejo salir un grito de dolor que fue callado por los labios de rubio.

-Tranqui…la- le dijo entre besos. La siguió besando mientras entraba y salía de la entrada femenina.

-Mmmmm… ¡Ah! ¡N-naruto!...

-H-Hinata, eres tan estrecha y cómoda…Podría estar en ti siempre.- Le susurró al oído. Naruto era tan grande que aun así acostada, la ojiperla sentía sus piernas flaquear. Él era gentil. Era lento y profundo, su pecho subía y bajaba de nuevo y no hacía más que jadear ante el choque de sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de Naruto eran carrasposos.

La lentitud de las embestidas estaba bien, porque sentía todo ese placer por cuentas cortas haciéndola sentir y disfrutar todo con mayor profundidad, pero en serio quería que la hiciera suya de la manera fuerte y rápida….El oji azul aligero el vaivén de los cuerpos, haciendo que la peli azul enredara sus piernas a su torso, creía que su corazón iba a salirse

-¡Naruto! ¡Más!- Pedía entre gemidos. El chico respondió a su petición levantándola de la cama. -Woooo- Aun dentro de ella, la tomó por los glúteos y la pego a la pared. Daba pequeños saltitos adentrándose en ella. La chica no podía más, llevo una de sus manos a su boca. Y chupo sus dedos, los mordía, con fuerza, y jugaba con ellos con su lengua. El rubio la moro embelesado y tenía celos de esos dedos.

-No hagas eso- le dijo sin parar de embestirla. La Hayami se detuvo y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados para luego sentir unos dedos largos y masculinos en su boca- Juega y muerde los míos. -Sentencio. Hinata no dudo dos veces y se dedicó a dejar salir todas aquellas reacciones reprimidas. Cupana y mordía los dedos largos de Naruto que sabían a ella, pero a veces se detenía para gemir duro cada vez que era embestida con mayor fuerza.

-Siénteme, Hinata…Siénteme dentro de ti.- Lo sentía, profundo y duro dentro de ella.

-¡N-Naruto! ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué es Hinata? ¿Qué deseas? Si no dices, no haré nada…

-T-tócame…-Naruto se rió de lado. La tímida Hinata es víctima de placer.

-Guíame.- Le puso las manos en sus costillas.- Guíame Hinata- Con sus pequeñas manos se hizo dueña de las de Naruto, y las paso por los puntos donde necesitaba atención. En sus pechos y en su vientre. El chico tomó las riendas a jugar con el cuerpo terso de su mejor amiga. Ella parecía deshacerse al tacto.

-N-no pares…-Sin darse cuenta, había dejado el vaivén entre los cuerpos. Ella pedía por que el siguiera moviéndose dentro de ella. Y así regreso a su trabajo. Duro y rápido cada vez más.

-¡Naruto! ¡Voy a…!

-Hinata….Oh, ¡Hinata!...Déjate llevar….¡Déjame hacerte llegar!

-¡Naruto! ¡Sí!...-Escuchar su nombre con la voz dulce y a la vez cansada de Hinata era una de esas cosas que quisiera escuchar siempre. Naruto estaba llevándola al borde. Estaba tocando el punto exacto de su locura. El punto exacto de la tensión. Ella era cómoda no quería salir de ella jamás. Tenía el cuerpo más cómodo, podía dejar descansar su mano en uno de sus pechos.

La oji perla tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, para evitar gritar, pero fallando.  
-¡NARUTOO!- Había sido maravilloso. El gemido ronco de Naruto se unió a ella. Habían llegado juntos. Había dejado salir toda su tensión en ella. Oh dulce sabor del placer del que eran prisioneros.

Naruto regreso a la chica a la cama, aún estaba dentro de ella. Ella se sentía en las nubes, sentía aun el cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor y cansados.

-M-me gusta tenerte dentro de mí

-Hinata, eres cómoda, no quiero salir de ti- Le dijo descansando su cabeza en la suavidad de sus pechos.

-No lo hagas.

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño lemon, que es el primero que escribo, espero no haberlas/los decepcionado.**

 **Esta es mi nueva cuenta, porque la anterior la perdí, soy una hard shipper del ICHIHIME y siempre fue algo así como mi musa, pero también soy una hard shipper del NARUHINA, sin embargo, deje de escribir fics porque no sé las ideas estaban ahí pero mis dedos no podían escribirlaaaa! TODO UN FASTIDIO! ,…solo me dedique a leerlos desde hace como dos años y hoy me anime a regresar y como nunca había escrito una historia sobre naruto, respectivamente Naruto y Hinata, porque siempre escribí IH, decidí regresar con mi primer NH:3 así que espero que les guste!**

 **Este fic es AU y con un poco de OCC y no será tan largo (pero con mucho drama jojojo) , el tema central es el embarazo de Hina a temprana edad, pero no voy a tomar o representar una situación de preparatoria, o sea en el ambiente escolar de bachillerato, sino una situación universitaria, y sobre algunos retos que pasará Hinata en su vida de futura madre y también del rubio tonto de Naruto.**

 **El amor entre esos dos pillos se va a dar un poco lento, pero tranquilos será NH!**

 **Y si les gusto el lemon, planeo hacer en este mismo fic, otras tres situaciones que contengan lemon.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto!...Este capítulo es algo así como el prólogo, pero en el siguiente prometo aclarar todo!**

 **Por cierto, ¿soy la única que espera a Himawari en Gaiden? Pinshi kishimoto.**

 **Sin más me ¡despido!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer! Y déjame un RV, me harás muy feliz.**

 **-Asusi Valley.**


End file.
